1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of adjusting a UI and to a user terminal using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, the display size of the smart phone has gradually increased, as seen on the Galaxy Note and the Optimus Vu, making it easier to view video clips, etc., but more difficult to manipulate a smart phone with one hand. When manipulating a smart phone with one hand, the thumb is used in most cases, but since the thumb is shorter compared to the other fingers, manipulation becomes even more difficult.